Gotta Have That SWAGGA
by faither
Summary: The beauty of ECW has arrived and her name is Sasha Stryker. On screen she forms an relationship with one of the talent while off screen, things between them started getting heating up till a blondie decides to ruin it for them. Swagger/OC


"Look Tiffany. Here is how it going to be. I'm the new _it diva_ now. The hottest diva here in the land of extreme - ECW. Remember that okay," I was being extremely cocky at the moment as I said those words to the personal assistant of Teddy Long. I had to tell her that immediately before she tries to be all goody goody towards me.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are exactly?" she said, this time without a smile on her face. She wasn't already pleased with my attitude as of right now. She may have not like it, but I _loved_ it!

"Oh how rude of me to not introduce to the likes of you. My name is -" I was soon cut off by someone. A voice that was somewhat familiar; Mister Teddy Long.

"Holler holler. How are my two favorite girls doing here in ECW? Welcome to ECW Sasha. Nice to have you here," Teddy said with a smile and acting all player like. Teddy was defiantly acting like he was somewhat of a player at the moment as he signed a new diva and that would be me. Sasha Stryker. But for now I go by Sasha till management decides to use my last name which they may not due to already have a Striker on ECW, Matt Striker. What a hottie for sure! Especially when he shows his hair on his chest (drools). Okay I need to stop talking about him ha. I don't want to be a locker room whore or do I? Hehe kidding

I look at Teddy for a second as I shook his hand as he extended it out to me so I shook it so I can somewhat kiss up to the boss by not making it so obvious. Tiffany gave me a stare as she wasn't pleased with my arrival already on ECW. Afraid I was going to take her spot of being with Teddy. Please, as if!

"Teddy I just wanted to say thank you for having me here on ECW. It will truly of being an honor to represent this brand with beauty and grace unlike certain people here," I was hoping that would tick Tiffany off a little. I always get a kicked out of it when I make people piss off. Of course, this was in character.

"No problem baby. I'm hoping you watch the main event tonight between Jack Swagger going one on one against Ricky Ortiz with the lovely Tiffany at ringside. It's going to be an amazing night for sure sweetie," did he just call me sweetie and baby? Gross. He is old enough to be my dad of course. Pedophile alert!

"Of course I will. But anyway, I have to go for now Teddy. Bye handsome." I nearly threw up in my mouth by calling him handsome. I gave both of them a fake wave of goodbye before I exist out of the room.

[\ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - /]

Main event was on at the moment and Ricky Ortiz had the advantage for the time being and was about to end this match as Jack Swagger was on the ground, hopeless. Tiffany was cheering for her man of course; wanting him to win so he could get a title shot opportunity next week. Tiffany got out the Ricky O towel, spinning it around the air for a second before handing it over to Ricky. Ricky begins to spin it around as he get ready to perform his signature maneuver, The Big O which was just a running jumping splash; nothing special really. After he ran off the rope and jumped in the air to do the splash, I quickly ran down the steel ramp to do something to Tiffany. Ricky landed the splash and was about to pin Swagger as he notice something was happening to Tiffany.

I grabbed the back of Tiffany's hair and dress, throwing her into the steel ring-steps. I had a sexy cocky looked upon my beautiful face as I ran my hand through my long black hair, pleased on what I did. Hopefully that sent a message to little Miss Tiffany. Tiffany was holding her back for a second as Ricky went on to check on her but unfortunately he couldn't check on her as Swagger got up and did his finishing maneuver, Falling Gutwrench Powerbomb. Swagger hooked Ortiz's leg up in the air as the referee being to count the pinfall thanks to my help of course.

The match finally ended as Jack held his title high in the air, pleased with his victory and that next week; he didn't have to face anyone. He stood cocky in the ring as I stood outside the ring, walking back up the ramp messing with my hair a little while the referee checking up on Tiffany. I was now at top of the week looking at Swagger, giving him a smile as he was showing off his title to the crowd. Tonight was a great way to debut. Hopefully now I don't have to deal with Tiffany on ECW anymore.

ECW was now finally off the air and I was glad to because I didn't have to act like a fool out there anymore. Getting in front of the crowd was pretty nervous, but I loved it! Every single second of it. I'm glad that my dream is happening. I was now walking around the backstage arena, getting ready to see one of the workers or one of the McMahon family members to see what my future holds. Soon enough, Stephanie McMahon stopped me and told me that I did an alright job on my debut, giving me some pointers on how to be a huge bitch. I thank her and she told me to go leave right now so I can go ahead and go down to Florida to train for a week so they know what to do with me. As of right now, they told me I was going to feud with Tiffany since Alicia Fox and Katie Lea Burchill was somewhat feuding at the moment.

I gather my belongings from the locker room and begin to pull my luggage around to my car. I walked down the hallway of the arena as some workers told me I did a good job (which I already know ha). I finally came to the exist door and push it out to exist out of the building. I was soon hit by the cold weather and silly old me forgot to put my coat on before I exist out of the building. So like the dumb person I am, I decide not to put on my coat I was walked toward my car. I finally reached my car but something was strange. As I walked up to my car, I notice Jacob Hager (Jack Swagger by the way) was waiting by my car.

"Um, what are you doing my car Jack? Is there something you need" I ask politely. I wasn't going to be a complete mean girl to someone like one. Would you be a complete bitch to someone as cute as him? Um no.

"You wanna know why? Management told me that we will be working together soon so I figured why not hang out tonight. We can go get something to eat and get to know each other if you want to. Oh and please call me Jake, it's what my friends call me" right then and there he show off his sexy little smile of his, showing off his perfect teeth to me of course. I melted a bit inside from it.

"That sounds so nice and all, but Stephanie told me that I need to go ahead and get my rest so I can go down to Florida tomorrow for training. Wish I could hang out with you tonight but I can't. Sorry. And by the way, how do you know we will be working together? Management never told me anything about us working together" I said. It sucks that Stephanie is making me go to Florida to train but I didn't want to do that.

"Don't worry about that at all. Vince called me a few minutes ago before you came out here and probably after you talked to his daughter, that you and I need to hang out for the week to get to know each other better before we worked together on screen. Also he said he wanted me to train you for the time being. Now isn't that something" he said. I was glad that I didn't have to go to sleep right away which does sounds pretty nice right about now but for now I was going to hang out with Jake. I told him thanks for the heads up and told him we can hang out tonight. Hopefully we can be more than friends but who knows, right now let hope he doesn't have a girlfriend.

I handed him my car keys so he can drive us somewhere. I decide to let him to drive with him since his other friends is on Raw, wrestling right now so he really couldn't go anywhere else. I opened the passenger door and got inside my car as he opened the trunk, putting my luggage back there and also his luggage that he got out of his and friends car. He got inside the car and started it up, backing out the parking lot, and begins to drive off…

_Disclaimer: I have no rights over these people or the names I use. It's just for fun_

_AN: Okay this is my first time doing one of these things. It sucks and the grammar probably sucks. Trust me; it will get better later on. This will feature some parts on screen and out of character scenes. If I get somewhat of a decent review from certain amount of people, I will do a chapter two to this story as I have some ideas on where this can take off to._


End file.
